Tijeras afiladas y comerciales de champú
by Aix-chan
Summary: Sherlock no es el tipo de persona que accedería a ir a una estúpida y aburrida peluquería, y ésto causa ciertos problemas que, por supuesto, deben ser resueltos por John Watson. Comedia, una locura que se me ocurrió de la nada XD romance y/o amistad, como quieran.


**Tijeras afiladas y comerciales de champú.**

John sabía, y tenía más que claro, que su compañero y mejor amigo Sherlock Holmes no era, es o será una persona normal. Bien, podría vivir con eso. Para empezar, Sherlock detestaba y repudiaba, como había dejado claro más de una vez, casi todo lo que los humanos, aburridos y predecibles, disfrutaban o consideraban necesario.

A Sherlock no le agradaba particularmente la idea de comer todos los días, y a pesar de que, como médico y amigo, John desaconsejaba tal actitud, podía pasarlo por alto siempre y cuando el detective accediera a comer (se enorgullecía de haberlo logrado) cuatro veces a la semana.

Sherlock evitaba, en el margen de lo posible, dormir. Y si bien John estaba consciente de que dormir menos de cinco horas al día por períodos demasiado largos podría ocasionar problemas de salud importantes a largo plazo, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Con la condición de que su amigo duerma mínimo cuatro horas entre casos, y ocho cuando estaba aburrido. (Requirió un esfuerzo considerable que el detective aceptara, pero finalmente lo hizo). Otra vez, estaba orgulloso de ello.

Por supuesto, al único (y por ello mejor) detective consultor del mundo, le desagradaba particularmente ser sociable. "La estupidez es contagiosa John", y si bien Watson debía aceptar que muchas personas eran simplemente estúpidas, había conseguido (milagrosamente) que al menos, Sherlock no hiciese ese tipo de comentarios en público.

Preocuparse por la opinión ajena no es conveniente cuando se vive con un Holmes, en especial considerando lo poco que le afectaba al azabache atender importantes clientes utilizando nada más que una sábana. ¡De acuerdo! John estaba bien con ello.

Sorprendentemente, y demostrando una y otra vez que su paciencia era casi inagotable, John Hamish Watson podía aceptar casi cualquier cosa que viniese del detective, sea dañino para él, para el resto o para sí mismo, estaba bien con ello. Valía la pena. Ok.

Establecido este punto, sin embargo, John es curioso. Sherlock jamás se había negado (o siquiera intentado negarse) a realizar alguna actividad relacionada con su higiene personal. (La higiene general es otro cuento, pregúntale, sino, a los pulgares en el refri). Al menos así había sido hasta ahora. Pero un notorio y gradual cambio no pasó desapercibido ante los, curiosos y (a pesar de lo que Sherlock tenga que decir) astutos, ojos del ex-militar.

—Sherlock.

—¿Mh?—El aludido apenas se molestó en reaccionar, sin despegar sus ojos, verdes y brillantes, de lo que parecían ser fotografías de un cadáver quemado.

—¿Cuándo te cortarás el cabello?

¡Ciertamente! El cabello de su mejor amigo estaba ridículamente largo. Y no es que no se notara, hasta Anderson sabría decirlo, sin embargo, el crecimiento parecía ser más de cantidad que el largo en sí. En síntesis, estaba súper esponjoso y brillante, además, algún que otro mechón caía en su cara, y, a pesar de que Sherlock lo ignoraba, empezaba a resultar molesto incluso para John. Gracias a ésto (y por extraño que parezca) el doctor había desarrollado el reflejo, más que involuntario, de quitar de su propio rostro cabello que no estaba allí.

Es decir, parecía una chica de un comercial de champú para el cabello, con dos inconvenientes: primero, su cabello era corto, por ende, no estaba apartando nada en realidad, y segundo, él no era ninguna mujer. Así que más bien, se veía como un idiota. Pero dejando de lado sus perturbadores problemas, le resultaba más que extraño que su amigo hubiese dejado crecer tanto su cabello. Y, pues, John era curioso.

Sherlock tomó uno de los mechones que caía en su frente, lo jaló un poco y se quedó mirándolo confundido, como si todo ese tiempo hubiese pensado que era algún tipo de alienígena calvo o lo que fuere. Su expresión indicaba que ese mechón no debería estar ahí. Pero estaba.

—Extraño.

—No, Sherlock, no realmente, a la gente le crece el cabello—El detective pareció no oírlo—¿Quién te corta el cabello?

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?¿Cómo podrías no saberlo?

—Por lo general, alguien lo corta mientras duermo—Comentó, sin apartar sus ojos del mechón que aún sostenía.

—Ok—Suspiró, viniendo de Sherlock, resultaba normal—¿Alguien que envía Mycroft?

—Obviamente.

—Perfecto—John tomó el periódico y se dispuso a leerlo, y, si tenía suerte y suficiente fuerza de voluntad, a ignorar a Sherlock y su esponjoso cabello brillante—Es realmente tranquilizador que tu hermano pueda entrar en nuestro departamento cuando quiera—Lanzó sin motivo, comenzando a ojear la sección policial.

Sherlock soltó su cabello (al fin) y mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, murmuraba poco amables descripciones sobre su hermano mayor y otras cosas sobre cambiar la cerradura y deshacerse de las ventanas de ser necesario. John rió un poco, negando con la cabeza.

El detective volvió, con unas plateadas, brillantes, y potencialmente peligrosas tijeras en la mano. No dudó, se sentó en el sofá y casi sin mirar, acercó el filoso objeto a sus rizos oscuros, cortando tal vez más de lo necesario (mucho más). Afortunadamente, el sonido del metal al chocar llamó la atención del médico.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—Cuestionó sorprendido.

—Juego ajedrez John ¿qué parece que hago?

—Sherlock, lo estás haciendo mal, es demasiado.

El detective se detuvo un momento, alejó un poco las tijeras y volvió a cortar. Porque Sherlock, con sus impecables trajes, camisas y abrigos, había dejado claro que su apariencia le importaba, al menos un poco. Claro que no iba a admitirlo.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Es...! Agh, ¿qué estás haciendo?—Si no hacía algo, pensó John, su amigo se convertiría en el único detective consultor del mundo y que, además, tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo como payaso.

—¿John, no tienes poemas que escribir?—Preguntó sarcástico mientras lo señalaba de forma casi peligrosa con el afilado utensilo.

—¡Ve a una peluquería, Sherlock!

—Aburrido—Canturreó cortando nuevamente otro inocente mechón.

—¡Dame eso, por Dios!—le arrebató rápidamente las tijeras, casi cortándose en el proceso—¡Lo haré yo, pero por favor deja de intentar quedar calvo!

—¡Cuidado con las tijeras!—Regañó al ver el repentino arrebato—Las necesito para disecar...

—¡No quiero saber que asquerosidad planeabas con las tijeras ni porqué! sólo estate quieto.

Se paró detrás de él y comenzó a cortar el voluminoso cabello de su amigo, y si bien no era precisamente un profesional, podía hacerlo definitivamente mejor que Sherlock. Claro, el detective ya había hecho un desastre importante, y no estaba seguro de poder remediarlo, así que decidió improvisar. Por supuesto, el azabache seguía y seguía hablando de disecciones y partes humanas que la mayoría de las personas ni saben que poseen, pero, en fin, estaba resultando divertido.

John bufó al notar que, no sólo largo y esponjoso, sino que el pelo de su amigo estaba también enredado. Buscó, pues, un cepillo, intentando no mirar las perturbadoras imágenes del sujeto achicharrado, que el buen detective observaba nuevamente. Lo desenredó con cuidado, para finalmente volver a cortar el cabello de Sherlock, era suave y brillante, y John pensó que él sí podría trabajar en un comercial de champú.

—¿Quién es? ¿Un caso?—Preguntó finalmente, cortando otro mechón en el instante que acabó de pronunciarlo, y refiriéndose por supuesto, al desafortunado de las fotos.

—Es sólo un experimento, cerré éste caso la semana pasada, ya sabes—respondió distraído.

—¿Cómo no me enteré?—No había tenido siquiera una cita la semana anterior.

—Estabas dormido.

Por un instante, sólo el sonido de la tijera al cerrarse se oía, y Sherlock notó que había cometido un pequeño error.

—Espero que estés durmiendo tus correspondientes cuatro horas, Sherlock.

—¿No se permiten excepciones?

—"las excepciones invalidan las reglas", creo que una vez lo dijiste.

Sherlock exhaló molesto, mientras John sonreía divertido, pensando en lo cliché que se veía el momento, como si realmente fuese un peluquero que charla con sus clientes. Bueno, su único cliente. De hecho, Sherlock no le estaba pagando... como fuese, era gracioso.

—Hoy dormiré ocho horas.

—Genial.

Era un alivio. John no hacía más que preocuparse por la salud de su amigo casi todo el tiempo, y si bien Sherlock no se lo ponía fácil, era una batalla que no estaba dispuesto a perder. Dejó a un lado las tijeras y sacudió el cabello de su amigo, acomodándolo un poco, para observar el resultado final.

—Listo, ahora no pareces un payaso.

—Cállate—El azabache suspiró—Iré a dormir.

—Bien. También yo, en cuanto ordene ésto—Le ofreció sus tijeras—ten.

El detective las miró un momento antes de responder.

—Guárdalas, el cabello me crece rápido, ya sabes. Las necesitarás.

—Ok—Sonrió, a esta altura sabía que debía sentirse halagado de que Sherlock confiara en él lo suficiente como para permitirle estar cerca de su cuello con un objeto afilado.

Y reparando en lo absurdamente bien que Sherock había quedado, pensó que tal vez podría dedicarse a eso.

 **Fin.**


End file.
